


Cubicles

by suhotus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Melancholy, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: "Eu irei fotocopiar todas as coisas que poderíamos ter sido." ─ My Chemical Romance - Cubicles





	Cubicles

**Author's Note:**

> Todas as frases destacadas como citação foram retiradas da música Cubicles da banda My Chemical Romance. Boa leitura!

> _É o som rasgante das notas de amor_
> 
> _Arremessadas para fora dessas cinzas janelas manchadas_
> 
> _E a vista lá fora é estéril_
> 
> _E eu estou a apenas dois cubos abaixo_
> 
> _Eu irei fotocopiar todas as coisas que poderíamos ter sido._

O som de dedos nervosos batendo contra as teclas do computador, papéis sendo rasgados, amassados ou simplesmente rabiscados nervosamente, uma tossida ou outra, tudo isso fazia parte da trilha sonora que compunha meu dia no trabalho e acrescentava um ar particularmente melancólico e monótono àquela sala gigantesca repleta de cubículos.

Talvez um lugar com tantas pessoas devesse parecer mais cheio de vida, porém, todos ali pareciam ter perdido a vontade de sequer desviar os olhos da tela do computador, apenas continuavam o trabalho de forma mecânica, desejando que o dia chegasse ao fim e pudessem retornar às suas casas. Bom, eu não.

Quando menos esperava, me pegava esticando o pescoço e buscando um cubículo específico com os olhos. _Você _estava sentado à duas mesas de distância, próximo à impressora e pela milionésima vez naquele dia eu estava suspirando apenas ao imaginar como seria se ao menos criasse coragem para dizer um “_Olá, me chamo Junmyeon. Não nos conhecemos, mas eu trabalho logo ali ao lado! O que acha de tomarmos um café qualquer dia desses?_” Poderia levar um fora, era uma possibilidade bem grande, mas ao menos desistiria das fantasias bobas que me acometiam até quando você não estava presente.

> _Se você tirasse um tempo para me notar_
> 
> _Mas você não pode agora, eu não o culpo_
> 
> _E não é sua culpa que ninguém nunca faz._

Queria tanto que você me olhasse, que notasse minha presença, mas como poderia eu culpá-lo sendo que quando nossos olhares se cruzavam, eu me escondia como um covarde por detrás do computador?

> _Mas você não trabalha mais aqui_
> 
> _É só uma vaga de três por quatro_
> 
> _E eles podem preencher o seu lugar_
> 
> _Um substituto temporário para seu rosto_
> 
> _Isso acontece o tempo todo_
> 
> _E eu não posso evitar pensar que morrerei sozinho_

Uma semana. Cheguei a marcar com um círculo vermelho no calendário todos os dias que não o vi. Não estava mais naquele cubículo à duas mesas de distância e logo outro rosto ocupava o lugar que antes, meu amor, era seu. Não esperava algo diferente, afinal, somos apenas funcionários substituíveis e descartáveis. Seria eu descartável em sua vida ou você sentiria minha falta como eu sinto a sua? Ou... Talvez você sequer tenha me notado algum dia e eu permaneço aqui sentado, encarando a tela do computador e imaginando coisas que poderiam ter acontecido se eu fosse corajoso o suficiente para pelo menos lhe oferecer um sorriso. Espero que não.

> _Então gastarei meu tempo com estranhos_
> 
> _Uma condição e é terminal_
> 
> _Nesse romance de bebedouro_
> 
> _E está chegando a um fim_
> 
> _Nós poderíamos estar no parque e dançando ao lado de uma árvore_
> 
> _Chutando folhas que víssemos_
> 
> _Ou numa praia escura com uma vista negra_
> 
> _Enquanto alfinetes no veludo apanham nossa queda_

Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei esquecer seu sorriso e a forma com a qual você penteava os cabelos. Tentei esquecer sua mania de franzir a testa quando encontrava algum problema na tela do computador, ou pelo menos era isso o que eu deduzia quando seu belo rosto se contorcia em uma careta engraçada.

Também tentei esquecer aquela vez que quase criei coragem para falar com você. Meu amor, você estava abaixado bebendo água, porque o bebedouro era tão baixo que até eu tinha dores nas costas por usá-lo, e, em um impulso de coragem, me aproximei e já esticava os dedos para alcançá-lo, enquanto formulava mentalmente uma frase decente para iniciar a conversa. Porém, para a minha infelicidade, alguém chegou primeiro e você ofereceu toda a atenção, apenas aceitei a derrota e consegui me esconder atrás da impressora, fingindo ser parte da decoração do escritório.

Naquele dia ao chegar em casa, sequer comi aqueles últimos pedaços de pizza que guardei na geladeira no dia anterior. Apenas tirei a roupa e me encolhi debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, abraçando minhas pernas com toda a força que tinha e chorando tudo o que estava preso em meu peito. Lamentando a covardia que sempre me acometia quando se tratava de você.

Agora que você não estava mais lá, ao meu alcance ou pelo menos ao alcance de meus olhos e imaginação, apenas me contentava com sonhos inúteis que nunca se realizariam. Poderíamos ter feito tanta coisa, meu amor, se eu ao menos me arriscasse um pouco mais.

Andaríamos de mãos dadas e aproveitaríamos o outono em algum parque, dividindo um café fumegante e um abraço acolhedor. Poderíamos ir à praia durante a noite para ver as estrelas e eu não me importaria se estivesse frio, pois teria seus braços para me aquecerem e protegerem do clima cruel. Todavia, do que adianta pensar nas coisas que poderíamos ter sido se agora você não está mais aqui e eu fico me martirizando por esse amor de bebedouro não correspondido?

Deveria aceitar que você nunca retornaria, que eu nunca mais veria seu rosto franzido e estava fadado a encarar aquele cubículo, agora ocupado por um desconhecido. Não que você fosse um conhecido ou ao menos um amigo, mas era um desconhecido que eu amava, mesmo que você não correspondesse esse sentimento. Deveria aceitar que no final das contas, sempre estive sozinho e partiria sozinho, às vezes a vida tem dessas e temos que nos conformar.

> _Acho que amaria morrer sozinho..._


End file.
